


The Secrets

by karmandthedarkangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CAPTAIN SQUAD, Captains, Captains at the same university, F/M, Family Secrets, It's minor, Kageyama Tobio Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmandthedarkangel/pseuds/karmandthedarkangel
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is a man full of secrets. There are the small ones and the big ones. But there are also the huge ones which are completely life changing. The ones that help define Oikawa Tooru. The ones that explain him. And they are the ones that not even his beloved childhood best friend Iwa-chan knows. Most of them are family secrets that has stayed secret for centuries. But, secrets are only secrets as long as they remain secret. And it's not easy to hold onto such big secrets. Especially not one that involves someone external who doesn't even know the whole story. And it's worse when they're clueless, stupid, knows some secrets half-way and it's someone that Oikawa Tooru tries to hate. But you can't fool your heart, only your mind. And while his mind tells him to hate him, his heart says otherwise. Now, trapped in an endless cycle of pain, rage, misery and fear, there are a few options left to take if he wishes to escape. One of them includes spilling it all.
Kudos: 10





	1. What?

"Tooru! I came to visit!"

The youngest Oikawa looked up from the bed and perked up. His mood drastically changed and he ran downstairs and into warm arms. The beta's sweet jasmine scent surrounded him. 

"Aiko!"

"Hey Tooru."

"Ew. It's Uncle Tooru."

"Shut up Takeru. And to think I ever helped out an ungrateful brat like you." Oikawa tossed his hair back dramatically.

"Really Tooru?" Aiko sighed as the door opened, revealing the dark sky and someone else. An alpha. 

"Hey Tooru."

"Hey Kai." Oikawa got out of his sister's embrace to shake his brother-in-law's hand. They patted each on the back, smiles on both of their faces. They had a good relationship. Kai always went out of his way to make sure Tooru was fine. Kai was Tooru's older brother. Or like his second dad. Tooru was eight when his sister married. Kai was always there for him and was there while he was growing up. He was there during his major ups and downs, such as when he hurt his knee and when he became captain. He was there for his sexuality crisis and during his graduations. And he was there when his second gender revealed itself. In many ways, he was similar to Iwa-chan. Always there for Tooru through his worst. But then again, Kai didn't call him names and he also wasn't a constant. Iwa-chan called him mean names but was there for him during everything. No matter how big or small.

They all sat down at the dining table and Tooru gave them all green tea. He sat down afterwards, picking up his tea cup and just looking at his sister. He set his cup down and looked at her.

"So, what was your reason for this spontaneous visit?" He broke the silence. 

"Can't an older sister just visit her cute younger brother? It's been ages since I last saw you. You've grown Tooru. And you look better. I bet you're a heart breaker."

Oikawa waved it off, determined to get his answer. 

"I am but that's not the point. What happened?"

Aiko looked at her husband before turning to him, clearing her throat. A smile appeared on the their faces as Takeru just looked up at them from his dad's phone, obviously confused. Kai got his phone and looked at Aiko, nodding. 

"I'm pregnant!"

Tooru and Takeru just stared. They stayed like that until the words caught up to them. The aftermath was not quiet at all.

"Another Takeru? You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm gonna have a sibling?!"

"Yes Takeru. And Tooru, you really haven't changed." 

"Hey!"

Oikawa glared at his sister who was glaring at Kai who was trying to hide his laughter. He took one look at her before straightening up and clearing his throat. 

"Well, we were planning to stay for a while. Do you mind Tooru?"

Oikawa waved him off before getting up.

"Of course not. You're family. Just inform me beforehand next time."

"Thank you."

"I'm just repaying you for all the times you were there for me. It's the least I can do." He picked up the tea cups and took them to the kitchen. 

* * *

"You know where you all are staying. Everything has been ready since your last visit."

"Again Tooru, thank you. It's a very short notice and-"

"Shush. Don't thank me. I told you earlier, it's just payback. Feel free to come by anytime."

Aiko smiled.

"The same goes for you. You helped us when we had nowhere to stay."

Kai looked at him curiously. 

"Where do you get your money from?"

"I have a part time modeling job that I don't do a lot but my more frequent job is at the Tech company a few blocks away. It pays well."

"What's it called?"

"Blue Castle. They like the English name.

"Ah. That one. Didn't they have a little incident with the Mizu gang? The one that currently rules the Japanese Underworld?"

"Yes. They had stolen a few of our new prototypes. Luckily, the prototypes stolen were nothing major." 

"Ah, I see. Stay safe then. They might come back."

"Ah, don't worry. We've been adding high tech security to protect us and the technology."

"That's nice. Well, it's almost nine. We better get to bed. See you in the morning squirt."

Oikawa smiled.

"See you Kai."

The two parted ways and Tooru Oikawa entered his room and turned his phone on. He watched volleyball videos until 2. When 2:30 a.m rolled around, he set an alarm, closed the phone and laid down on the bed, his eyes closing and his body resting for what ever the next day would bring. 


	2. Why Me?

Iwaizumi sighed as he got another text from Oikawa. He decided to text back this time.

**Loserkawa**

_  
Stop spamming me Sh**tykawa_

_But Iwa-chan I'm gonna have another Takeru! Help me!_

_It might not be another Takeru, Stupidkawa_

_But Iwa-chan!!!_

_We'll talk at school_

_Okay!_

Iwaizumi sighed for the millionth time. Why did this have to happen to only him. Why was he stuck with the terrible Tooru Oikawa?

* * *

Iwaizumi went to school and noticed Oikawa at the school gates. He could tell it was him from a mile away thanks to the female population that hung around him. When Oikawa saw Iwaizumi, he made excuses to the girls and went over to the spiky haired boy. 

"Iwa-chan! Can you believe what stupid Ushiwaka did? He keeps trying to get me to enrool to stupid Shiratorizawa and-"

"What was all that fuss about having another Takeru?" Iwaizumi cut him off.

"Oh. Aiko's pregnant."

"How did your- nevermind."

"Yeah." Oikawa looked away. Iwaizumi felt slightly guilty. 

"Oikawa I-"

"It's fine. You forgot. It's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't really do anything. Anyway, if you wanna see her, you can come over any day this week. She'll be staying for a while. I don't know how long but..."

Iwaizumi nodded before walking faster. He turned around to Oikawa.

"I gotta get to class but I'll be taking you up on that offer Sh**ttykawa. See you at practice."

"See you Iwa-chan."

The two boys parted, Oikawa going to math class. He sighed, looking out the window as the the teacher droned on about stuff he already knew. He sighed before texting Terushima. 

**Teru-chan**   


_Sorry Teru. Can't come for tutoring. I'm really sorry TnT_

_What happened?_

Of course he was online during class. Oikawa sighed.

_Family_

_Alright. See you later than babe._

_Bye Teru!!_

Read

Oikawa giggled a bit as he put his phone away. Same old Terushima. The flirting Johzenji captain. The one in Class 7 who helped Oikawa enter Class 6 and stay at the top of his class. Hell, he was as good as some of the people in Class 7. And it was all thanks to Terushima. They went on little study sessions throughout each week, usually Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. Today was Wednesday but well, he really wanted to spend time with his sister and Kai. _Sorry Teru..._ The bell rang, shaking Oikawa out of his thoughts and sending him out of the classroom. He entered the gym and they practiced before Oikawa ended practice a bit earlier than usual. Everyone was surprised.

"Captain, you never end practice early," Watari said. "What happened?"

"It's just family stuff. Nothing bad, don't worry. And plus, practice is meant for you guys. If you want to stay and practice more, go ahead. My time as a captain is coming to an end. After that, we'll part ways and forget about each other."

"We'll never forget you captain. Ever. And we won't forget each other either. We can always text in the group chat. And even if your time is ending, we will always remember you and channel your strength and determination. We will make you proud." Yahaba said.

Oikawa was surprised for a moment before giving them a smile. But it was different from his previous smiles. This one seemed kind of sad and there was a hint of something else in it. Iwaizumi smiled, knowing this smile was genuine. 

"I'm sure you will make me proud, future setter and captain." He looked at Yahaba and ,ussed his hair a bit before turning around.

"I will see you guys tomorrow. Remember our Saturday hangout!"

He left as the others looked at each other, sadly, as they remembered that their time all together was coming to an end. They started playing again and didn't end until it got darker. But they weren't playing to just get better, they were playing to be the best while cherishing these moments with the other three third years. However, their playing lacked energy. Energy that Oikawa lent them. Yahaba just looked at the ball.

 _We'll miss you Oikawa-san. What will we do without you? How can I do this? I'm not ready_ , he thought as he tossed the ball high in the air. His palm hit it and suddenly, he forgot all his troubles. His mind was back in the game and this time, he was playing as captain.

* * *

"Hey sis."

"Tooru, you're home! Is your leg alright?" Aiko looked down at the leg with a white brace. 

"Fine."

Takeru looked at him before looking back at his phone.

"What are you planning to take in college?" Kai looked at him.

"My majors will be medicine and astrophysics with a minor in psychology. I'll also be learning coding and all the stuff to do with computers at my part time job which would help me get a full time job somewhere else."

"Didn't you already get noticed though? You could play professionally now if you want to." Aiko looked up at him.

"I can't leave you just to play in Argentina. I'll play there after I pass four years in college. Then, I might go to Medical School after I retire."

"Don't you think taking two majors, one in medicine, another in something to do with physics and then something, whether major or minor, in psychology is too much? Not to mention your part time job..."

"I'll be fine."

"Aiko, this is Tooru we're talking about. He could take all of that, end up at the top of his class and find time to join the volleyball team."

"That's what I plan on doing."

The two stared at him.

"Are you joking?"

"Well, Aiko, you have a degree in medicine and you could help me out. I can already read people so psychology won't be too hard. Astrophysics has to deal with space which I love and I have extensive knowledge of and it deals with physics which I aced. Not to mention I'm in Class 6 which is college prep and the higher ups at my part time job are understanding. And I had started learning two years ago and I'm a fast learner. Quick to remember, hard to forget."

"You planned everything out, didn't you?" Aiko sighed.

"Of course I did. I planned it out from my first year in high school. That's why I have books on all of that already." 

Takeru looked up, wide-eyed. 

"I'm telling this to my class."

"Why?"

"I'll tell them my uncle is an idiot who will be taking too many hard classes while playing volleyball but somehow prepared for all of it two years ago and still managed to be in a really high class and became the captain of his team."

"Those are compliments Takeru."

"It'll make me seem cooler."

"Which college are you going to?"

"Tokyo."

"Ah. I see. We'll move in with you. I was hoping for Takeru to go to Elementary there anyway. Afterwards, back to Miyagi where he will go to Kitagawa Daiichi and then Aoba Johsai from there. Maybe even Shira-"

"Nope. He's going to Aoba Johsai. Never stupid Shiratorizawa."

The other three blinked.

"Okay then. Aoba Johsai." Aiko said.

"Yes."

Oikawa went up to his room and pulled out his homework. After that was done, he pulled out the books that were about the different classes he'd take in college. He read them until his alarm went off at 5:30 p.m. He got up, got dressed and went downstairs. 

"Bye! Gotta go to work!"

He ran off and hurried down 5 blocks and entered a massive building with a fancy doorway.

"Hey Garry!" He waved at the bodyguard at the door. He waved back as Oikawa brought out his key card and entered the glass elevator. He went to the seventh floor which is where they taught. The room had windows on one side and tables on the other with computers and different gadgets on them.

"Hey sensei." He went to his mentor.

"Hello Oikawa. You're expected on ten at 9."

"Got it."

The man taught him more coding and showed him how to do it. It went like that for an hour, him teaching, Oikawa learning. At 7, he got up and went to the fifth floor.

"Which gadget is going to be released?" He looked at them, inspecting the gadgets.

"This one." One of the workers pointed to a phone. "Suiiki 1."

Oikawa picked it up, inspecting it. He looked at the worker.

"Is it waterproof?"

The worker nodded. Oikawa turned it on and played around with it. His eyebrows raised.

"This is amazing. No special features yet but it runs so smoothly."

"There is one feature. The camera. There are a lot of filters and a lot of choices. And it can capture whatever you want to capture and it will automatically turn it clear and save it as a separate photo if it is blurry."

"Interesting." Oikawa poured water on it and looked at it. He smiled. "This is extremely well made. They will be released on Sunday. I'll get everything set up."

The worker nodded and walked off to tell the others. Oikawa got up and got the phone before walking off. He entered the elevator and inserted his keycard.

"Now, to get people to buy it."

* * *

Oikawa went to the third floor. That was the floor where all the ads were made. He walked over to someone there.

"The ads for the Suiiki 1. The phone is coming out on Sunday."

The person nodded and set the camera up. He looked at Oikawa.

"How is it going to work?"

"I could accidentally drop water on it, making it fall down before I pick it up, not alarmed at all and continue doing whatever I was doing. Then, I show it to the camera?"

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so either."

"This is gonna take a while."


	3. Graduation Time!

~~~~~Time skip to Graduation~~~~~~~

The graduation was over and Oikawa went to the volleyball team. Everyone had tears in their eyes and Yahaba hugged Oikawa.

"I can't do this." He looked up at Oikawa. Oikawa smiled.

"You can Yahaba. It's why you were chosen. If you need help, I'm a call away but you were chosen because you are perfect for it. Don't worry. I trust you."

And with that, he broke down while nodding.

"I won't let you down!"

"I know you won't." Oikawa patted his head. "It'll be hard at first, but it gets easier as time passes."

"Are we still going to the restaurant for dinner?"

"Yup! Don't worry! Now, I gotta go find Iwa-chan. See you tonight!"

"Bye captain!" 

"Iwa-chan!"

* * *

"So, you guys are off to college." Kindaichi said. "Congratulations. You all will be missed."

Makki and Mattsun nodded.

"Yes. Everyone will be depressed to hear that we will be gone. We will miss this school and the volleyball team dearly but it is time to spread our non existent wings."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. 

"I will be missed way more than you all."

"Yeah right Loserkawa."

"Rude Iwa-chan! They will miss my pretty face and my amazing skills that gave them something better to look at than your stupid spiky black hair, your tiny ugly Ushiwaka-green colored eyes and your always frowning face."

Iwaizumi growled as the others started laughing. Oikawa just crossed his arms.

"So, who's gonna pay for all the food Mad-dog's eating?" Makki asked. Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"He will of course."

"Does he have enough cash for that?"

The others shrugged. 

"He better."

"So captain. Any last speeches?"

"Remember me and all I taught you. Mad dog, focus all that furious pent up anger on spiking and controlling your spikes. Control. Don't hit the ball in on our side when you're right at the net. Kunimi, please stop sleeping all the time and start working. You could be an amazing player if you would just start working. Kindaichi, I have no complaints except just try to hone in your game sense and try to find out which spots they might send the ball to and where they are looking. You already use your height to your advantage which is perfect. Watari, you are an amazing libero and your setting abilities are as good as a setter, if not better. However, try to improve on your receives more. You are a great strategist so use that to your advantage. And use your setter skills to an advantage. They won't suspect that you have setter skills. We were surprised and we're your team. They definitely won't expect it. And last but most definitely not least, Yahaba. The future captain of the team."

Everyone's eyes turned to him. Yahaba gulped.

"You are already an amazing leader so there is no worry about that. But you aren't just the captain, you are the setter. Or, will be the setter. The setter can bring the team's potential to 100%, or they can drag it down to 50%, maybe even lower. Remember Kitagawa Daiichi."

Everyone winced. Even Mad Dog.

"It is up to you to bring out the 100%. Remember what they like and how they can do their job the best with your abilities. I have full trust in your abilities Yahaba and I know you will get there. This team has the potential to make it to the Nationals and win. Just remember, volleyball is a team sport. You are all in this together. Just practice and keep a cool head. Don't let anything get to you. If you need me, I'm a phone call or a train ride away. I'll always be cheering you on from the sidelines, even if you can't see me. You all will make an amazing team. Aoba Johsai's volleyball future is in your hands. Don't let them down. We trust you." 

Everyone clapped and wiped away tears that were forming.

"Oh, and Yahaba, the next time the volleyball will get a speech, it will be by you as I am no longer captain. That was my final speech as Aoba Johsai's captain."

Yahaba put his head on the table.

"If you need practice, you can start now."

Yahaba got up.

"I am the future captain of Aoba Johsai and next year, we will make it to Nationals. Sure we won't have Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san or the troublesome two, but we have each other. And we have everything they taught us. We have our separate skills and we have team skills. We are the volleyball team of Aoba Johsai and we will make it to the Nationals next year!"

They all cheered. Oikawa smiled.

"Not bad Shigeru. You all will go far. Remember, do well and beat the teams blocking you from making it to the Nationals. I'll be watching."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Yahaba spoke up.

"Which universities are you going to and what will you take?"

Iwaizumi looked at him.

"I'm going to the one close to us. I'll be going into sports medicine and athletic training. I'm hoping to work with the Japanese volleyball team."

"I'm taking coding with Makki here. We're with spiky head here."

"Yup!"

"And you captain?"

"I'm not-"

"We're always gonna call you captain whether you like it or not."

Oikawa sighed but he had amusement on his face.

"I'll be taking majors in medicine and astrophysics with a minor in psychology. I'll be going to Tokyo. I'll be on the volleyball team there and I've already gotten recognized and I might go to Argentina to play volleyball professionally." 

Everyone stared at him.

"What?!"

"A double major and one of them in medicine?!"

"Stupidkawa are you crazy?!"

"You're an idiot captain."

"Is no one talking about how he already got scouted and is going to Argentina, halfway if not full-way across the world, to play volleyball?"

"Calm down. My sister will help me with medicine, I can do space and physics and I can already analyze and read people, psychology won't be too hard. And did you forget I got scouted?"

"What will you do with your degrees?"

"Emergency cases and I'll go to medical school after volleyball."

They all stared at him. 

"Did you seriously plan everything out ages ago?"

"Yup!"

Yahaba groaned.

"I haven't done that yet and I'm going after this year. I'll be a terrible captain." 

"Calm down."

"Hey, let's go to captain's house!"

"Why mine?!"

"It's probably cleaner than ours."

Oikawa rolled his eyes before bringing out his phone.

"My teammates are coming over." He shut it and looked at them.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Hey Aiko."

"Tooru! Welcome back. Hey Tooru's teammates! I'd like to thank you for taking care of him. Especially you Hajime. Thank you for being with him throughout all theses years."

Iwaizumi looked away as everyone ignored Oikawa yelling about how he could take care of himself.

"It was annoying but I'd do it again if i had to."

"Hey!"

Kai smiled.

"Well we're glad you did."

"I'm not a child!"

Takeru looked at them.

"You all play volleyball, right?"

"Yup!" Yahaba said. "I'm the next captain."

"Huh."

Mad dog looked at Aiko.

"Are you his sister?"

"Yup!"

Oikawa went upstairs and looked behind him.

"You coming or not?"

* * *

"Let's play truth or dare. Yahaba, you start."

"Mad dog, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Don't yell while we're in this house."

He growled. 

"Kunimi."

"Truth."

"Why are you always so lazy?"

"Sleeping is nice and good. Iwaizumi-san, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How annoying is captain on scale of 1-10?"

"10,000."

"Iwa-chan!"

"Mattsun, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Why did you keep switching your jersey with Makki?"

"We wanted to trick you all. Makki, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to..." He whispered something in Hanamakki's ear. He nodded and smirked beofre whispering something back to him. He smiled before going back to his seat.

"Captain, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"Join the drama club."

"What? Why?"

"They'd love to have you there."

"Aww, Makki that-"

"Because you're dramatic." Makki cut him off.

"Rude!"

"And that proves my point."

"I hate you both."

"We love you too captain."

* * *

"Bye captain! Bye captain's sister and her family!"

"Bye guys! I'll see you guys later! Remember to call me if you need any major help!"

"Aye Aye captain! We'll miss you! Hope you have a safe trip and enjoy Tokyo!"

"Thanks guys! Bye!"

Oikawa entered the train with his siblings. He brought out house keys and gave it to them.

"Here are the house keys. I'm lucky I actually managed to find a nice house near the college." Oikawa said as he sunk down in his seat. He was bringing out his phone until he heard a voice he really didn't want to. 

"Hello Oikawa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And who or what was that? A bird or a plane? Or maybe is was someone Oikawa despises or loves?


	4. Volleyball

"Ushiwaka?!"

"Hello Oikawa. I presume you are going to Tokyo for college?"

"Why does that matter?"

"I will take that as a yes. And who are they?"

"My sister and her family."

"Tooru, who is he?"

"Stupid Ushiwaka always trying to convince me to go to stupid Shiratorizawa."

"We have many plans but none of them had worked."

"I see. Well Tooru, just try to get along with him. You are going to spend your college life with him."

"Hmph."

Ushijima turned.

"Hello Sawamura."

"Him too?!"

Daichi came over.

"Hello Ushijima."

"Oikawa is also coming."

Daichi paled as he turned to Oikawa.

"Oikawa?"

"Sawamura." Oikawa nodded in greeting. Daichi's eyes slid to his sister.

"That's my sister and her family."

He looked at Oikawa.

"I didn't say anything though."

"It was in your eyes and actions."

"I forgot you are similar to Suga."

"Talking about Mr. Refreshing, how is Sugar?"

"He's doing fine. He chose to stay in Miyagi to stay near his family. What's with the nickname?"

"You like Mr. Refreshing, don't you?"

"What's with the nickname?"

"Never mind. You're dating. And what do you mean what's with the nickname? It's just a nickname. I can give you one."

"I'm good. But why Sugar?"

"I usually say Koushi-kun but I needed to confirm my theory."

"Koushi-kun, what?! You guys are close?"

"We were on rival teams, what do you think?"

"Tooru, be nice."

"But Aiko!"

"You'll be spending 4 years with them."

"Hmph."

"Also, what ever happened to Tobio?"

Oikawa froze. Daichi looked at her.

"Kageyama?"

"Yes I suppose. If his first name is Tobio."

"He's on my previous team. Karasuno."

"Ah. I see."

"How do you know him?"

"Tooru talked a lot about him. I always felt bad for the poor thing."

Ushijima looked at her.

"Having his attention fixed on you is never a good thing."

Oikawa rolled his eyes and let out a small huff.

"I wonder how your team ever put up with you two. I'd rather have Tobio-chan."

Daichi sighed.

"Poor kid."

Suddenly, Oikawa's phone rang. He answered it, a smirk on his face. He looked at Daichi before saying something.

"Hey. I'm still on the train. But I'm with two captains, one of which you should know very well. No? Wait!"

Oikawa just frowned. Daichi could have sworn he wasn't gonna frown and was gonna do something else, but he didn't really know Oikawa.

"And he hung up." Oikawa pulled the phone away from his ear. He glared at Daichi as if it was somehow his fault before focusing his gaze on his sister.

Daichi didn't have enough words to express how relieved he felt when Oikawa's gaze was finally off him. 

* * *

As soon as Oikawa entered the classroom, it was over for the girls and some of the boys. They just stared at the male as he walked over to a seat and sat down. Nobody was in that area so everybody groaned but also felt some relief that he didn't choose to sit by someone else. Oikawa smirked, having a pretty good guess of what was going through their heads. He adjusted his glasses before he turned towards the board and started listening to the lecture. 

* * *

His classes for the day were over and it was time for clubs. Oikawa had joined the drama club and the volleyball club. Drama didn't start until later in the week so Oikawa was only going to volleyball for now. He entered the gym and noticed a small but growing line. He went there and stood next to an energetic white with black streaked haired boy who was talking to a terrible hairstyled man. Honestly, it looked like he was wearing a black rooster's head as his hair. Unfortunately, Oikawa could only see his terrible hair so he focused on the person he was talking to. He nearly squealed when he did notice him. _Oh my god it's Bokuto one of the top 5 aces and definitely better than Ushiwaka, even if ranks say otherwise._ Then, he noticed the man on the rooster's other side who both Bokuto and the black haired guy were harassing. He smirked as he noticed that it was Daichi. Oikawa just watched Daichi turn different shades of colors before the doors to the gym opened and someone who was definitely not a college student entered the room. Probably the coach. He had a clipboard in his hand as he examined the students.

"Alright, this is how it will go. I will go down in a line and tell you whether or not you've been accepted to play. I am basing this off of performances in high school. But if you didn't play then, you will get to show off your skills and I'll see if you're on. That also goes for if I saw your skills but can't decide. If I say yes, you can step out of the line and get to know each other. If I say hold, sit on the bench. If I say no, get out of here." 

The coach walked down the line, asking for names unless he knew it. Then, he got into Oikawa's line of hearing.

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, you are in. Daichi Sawamura, you are in. Tetsuro Kuroo, you are in. Koutarou Bokuto, you are in." Then, he was in front of Oikawa. He looked up.

"Another one I don't have to ask the name of. Aren't we lucky? So many former captains here that are famous for their skills. Tooru Oikawa, you are in. Shinsuke Kita, you are in." Oikawa turned to see the former captain of Inarizaki. 

"What's your name? I see. Well, you're on hold. You, you're out."

Oikawa rolled his eyes.

"Looks like our coach is not gonna be the nicest." He observed. 

"Yes. It does seem that way." Kita said. Oikawa nearly jumped. He forgot about him.

"Shinsuke Kita, correct? I've heard a lot about your volleyball team."

"You're correct. You're Oikawa, aren't you? The famous setter and captain from Aoba Johsai?"

"Yup! I know we'll get along really well Shin-chan!"

"Shin-chan?"

"It's my nickname for you. I have a habit of doing that."

"Alright then. We should probably talk to the others."

"You're right. I have to figure out what they like. Oh! You're a wing spiker, an outside hitter, correct?"

"Yes."

"You know, you remind me of Ushiwaka. But a good Ushiwaka who isn't annoying or calls my pride worthless."

"Well, that seems like an interesting story for another time. That's Kuroo Tetsuro, correct?"

"Nekoma's captain?!"

"Yes." 

Oikawa had heard his name, saw his hair and still couldn't put it together?! He sighed as he noticed Ushijima and Sawamura. He really didn't want to go but Kita seemed like he did. In the nick of time, the coach called out.

"All right volleyball players who have already been approved! Please stand on that wall in a line."

Oikawa noticed that it was only the captains who had really been approved. The others were on the bench. He sighed as he went to the wall and the coach came. 

"Alright, names and positions, even if I already know."

"Daichi Sawamura, wing spiker and/or defensive specialist."

"Wakatoshi Ushijima, wing spiker. But I am also an ace."

"Koutarou Bokuto and I'm an ace!"

"Tetsuro Kuroo and well, I'm the middle blocker."

"Shinsuke Kita. I am a wing spiker."

"Tooru Oikawa! I'm the setter."

He heard a groan and he smirked. He knew who it belonged to without looking. Only one person would do that.

"What's wrong Thighchi?" 

"Stop it Kuroo."

"Sawamura, I'd be after those thighs if I didn't have Akaashi."

"Akaashi?" Oikawa asked. "Keiji Akaashi?" 

"Yup! He's my setter! And he's the most beautiful and best setter ever! Sorry Oikawa. You're beautiful and amazing too."

"It's good that you think that way. Stay true to your setter. And you think I'm amazing?"

"Who wouldn't?! Your serves are like boom! They're really cool!"

"Well thanks Kou-chan. Your spikes are amazing too. Way better than Ushiwaka."

"Really?!"

"Definitely."

"Hold on. Did you just say Ushiwaka?"

"Why yes I did. Kuroo, correct? Nekoma's captain?"

"The Grand King, correct? Aoba Johsai's captain?"

"I'll take that as a yes. But of course, there was no need to ask. Your hair said it all."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow as Sawamura just stared at Oikawa, obviously not knowing how he acted off of court. 

"Dai-chan, shut your mouth, you'll catch flies."

"D-dai-chan?"

"It's a nickname. Don't tell me Sugar doesn't give you one."

"He used to call me the dad of the children but now he only calls me Dai or Daichi."

"Children? You know, I don't care." 

"Oikawa. I had wished for you to come to Shiratorizawa but Fate has put us together."

Oikawa just sighed as he got down and started to stretch. 

* * *

"Hey, why don't we all hang out outside of volleyball?"

"Sure why not."

"Yeah." 

"It would be my pleasure."

"Yes!!!!"

"Alright."

"Okay. Saturday at 5."

"Nope. Sunday. I'm busy Saturday." Oikawa said, stretching out his right leg. 

"Alright."

"What time?"

"3:00. At that cat cafe."

"You really like cats, don't you Tetsu-chan? Anyway, be quiet. I wanna watch the potential teammates."

* * *

"That was boring." Kuroo said, as they waited in front of the ice cream store.

"It was." Oikawa agreed. "Most of them sucked."

"Yeah."

"At least we're good enough."

"You can be an amazing team with just one talented player. We have like six."

"Most of which are wing spikers."

"I guess."

"Like, we're the only ones who have a job that isn't spiking."

"Mhm."

"Hey hey hey! I got the ice cream! Here Kurobro, I got you chocolate! Oikawa, I got you cotton candy with sprinkles! Daichi, Ushijima and Kita have vanilla while I have a banana split!"

"Thanks Kou-chan!"

"Thanks bro."

"Thank you Bokuto."

Daichi stared at Oikawa's pink and blue ice cream that had sprinkles on top. 

"Are you a child?" Ushijima asked. "That flavor looks like it was meant for a child.

Oikawa looked at him, offended.

"How dare you!"

"And I used to think he was terrifying, the Grand King and the best and most fearsome player of Seijoh. Turns out, he loves cotton candy ice cream, gives people childish nicknames and acts like a child." Daichi sighed.

"Shut up Dai-chan!"

"Oh my god Brokuto! What if we and Oikawa hung out together the weekend after this weekend? Like a bro hangout?"

"Yes!"

Daichi sighed before patting Kita's and Ushijima's back. 

"Prepare your funerals. The Scheming Captain, The Grand King and The Owl have met."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should rewrite this...


	5. Kageyama?

"How was your first day at University?" Aiko asked. 

"Fine. It was actually kinda fun, not gonna lie." Oikawa said, putting a bag down.

"Did you get along with your teammates?"

"Yup! I don't them all yet, but so far we're getting along."

"That's good. Also..." She hesitated before continuing. "Tobio."

Oikawa froze, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"I- I just- I can't-"

She looked at him.

"You'll have to eventually."

"But he hates me!"

"Tooru. Yes you lashed out. Yes you were a total b***h to him. But deep down inside, you don't hate him and he doesn't hate you. He admired you Tooru, and he probably still does."

"Aiko... I can't."

"You have to do it. I can't do it. That would seem weird."

"B-but..."

"Tooru. You don't have to do it this week, this month or even this year. Do it when you feel ready."

Oikawa looked away and said something he was sure he was most likely gonna regret. 

"Fine." 

It was barely audible, but it was there. He really needed to learn how to say no to his sister. 

* * *

Oikawa just entered his room and looked at the pictures that surrounded him. Most of them had Iwa-chan in them. A lot of them had Aiko. And some of them had other people in them. Oikawa's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't take it anymore. He had tried to conceal his sadness when he realized he was leaving Iwa-chan. And it wasn't that hard. Especially when you have done it most of your life. When you've bonded so close to people, just to watch them leave. It's the reason why he only had a select few as his friends. He didn't want to face loss again. He had to keep his heart cold and lifeless. But he couldn't. He failed and this is the price he had to pay. Oikawa fell to his knees, his heart tearing apart as he remembered everyone he had lost. He crawled to a corner and curled up on himself, hoping to forget it all by the morning. Hoping that he could seal his heart up once again and feel nothing. Nobody could know his secrets. No one.

But then why did he want someone to find out?

* * *

"Tobio."

"Yes nii-san?"

A black haired boy with brown eyes walked over to the younger boy. He looked almost exactly like Tobio but with soft brown eyes. They seemed like melted chocolate. Almost like Oikawa's eyes. But Yukio's possessed only warmth as he looked down at his younger brother, his heart breaking a little.

"I got into university."

"That's great!"

"You know that means I won't be seeing you much? I'll be living on campus."

"But..."

"I'm sorry."

"Nii-san, don't leave me!"

Everything turned black and white. He heard a little kids voice crying and screaming something before he was forced to leave. It was the same words that Tobio just spoke. 

"Nii-san, don't leave me!"

Yukio felt his heart clench and tears started welling up.

"Nii-san!"

He felt tugging which shook him out of his thoughts. He looked over at Kageyama who also had tears in his eyes.

"Tobio, I'm so sorry but..."

"I know nii-san. What will you pursue?"

"Art and medicine."

"But you'll go into art, right?"

"Yes I will. Medicine is in case you or anyone else I care about gets hurt."

"Anyone else?"

Yukio smiled.

"I'm a beta Tobio. Just because I don't feel the attraction that omegas and alphas feel, it doesn't mean I can't find love. And someone else doesn't have to be love, it could also just be a friend you know."

Kageyama sighed as they went onto the topic of second genders. 

"But mom..."

"I'm sorry." Yukio turned, picking up a suitcase he had left on the ground and starting to head off.

"I don't wanna stay with her by myself. Please, take me with you!! You know how she acts. Especially around me." Kageyama tugged on Yukio's sleeve. "Don't leave me!"

Yukio turned, tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Tobio but I can't. Too many memories and you need to finish high school. I'll pick you up in two years." 

"But..."

"I'm sorry."

Kageyama's hand fell.

"Is it my fault? Nobody wants to be around me. Am I the problem?"

Yukio walked towards him, knelt down and looked at him in the eyes.

"You are never the problem Tobio. Ever. So don't ever think like that. I will pick you up when I am able to. I'll try to secure a place in Miyaji for you since you might not want to leave Karasuno. And in two years when you're gonna go to university, I'll help you get into Tokyo University and we'll stay together, away from this place. Together. Just wait. Please."

Kageyama believed him. How could he not? His eyes were filled with sincerity. And so he let his brother leave, on the same year the third years left and the year Kageyama entered his second year of high school. 

* * *

Yukio walked down the dim halls of the university. As he walked, he suddenly heard a crinkle. He looked down to see a piece of aluminum foil lying there, glinting in the low light. It looked innocent but it reminded Yukio of his house which led him to remember Tobio. Yukio sighed as he started walking again. He was so lost in thought, he walked right into someone. (Cringy, I know. But this won't be a ship, just saying. Neither will him and any of the other members of the squad.)

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." He looked up to see a black haired boy with a very interesting hairstyle that reminded him of a rooster. 

"No worries. Say, you remind me of that little Karasuno setter. Kageyama."

Yukio's eyes widened. _He knew Tobio? He said Karasuno setter which means he's from a different school. The only way for Tobio to meet someone from a different school would be through his extracurriculars. A.k.a, volleyball._

"You play volleyball."

"Yes. And you're related to Tobio Kageyama."

"I'm his older brother."

The man's eyes widened and his eyebrows went up.

"Huh. I don't even think Daichi knows." He muttered before flashing a grin. "What's your name?"

"Yukio Kageyama."

"Kuroo Tetsuro. Nice to meet you Kageyama's older brother. I'll see you around." He started walking off.

"Wait!" 

Kuroo's head turned.

"Yes?"

"The dorms."

Kuroo's whole body turned and in just a few steps, he reached the shorter boy. Who was by no means short at all. In fact, he was 186 inches. 6 feet and 1 inch. This guy was like 6 feet and 2 inches. 

"Dorm number?"

Yukio held up his key and Kuroo inspected it. He grinned, but this time it seemed predatory. Yukio shivered.

"Well, you're in my dorm. Follow me. I'll help you out."

* * *

"So, what are your majors?"

"Art and medicine. You?"

"Chemistry. Clubs?"

"Art. Let me guess. Volleyball?"

Kuroo nodded. "Of course. This year, we have an amazing team. We've got six captains. Six. And three of them are well known in the volleyball world." 

"Wow. That's really good."

Kuroo nodded before stopping in front of a door.

"Here we are. Our dorm."

Yukio entered it and looked around. Half the bedroom had chemistry and volleyball posters while the other half was blank. He brought out items from his suitcase and added some life into his half. When he looked back, he saw Kuroo with his head smushed between two pillows on his bed and fast asleep. He sighed before getting ready for bed and lying down on his own bed. He sighed as he looked at a picture.

"I miss you already Tobio. And I'm sorry I left you."

Tears welled up as he looked at another picture. Kageyama wasn't on it but someone else was. And as he looked at the person, four words echoed in his mind. The last words the boy had said to him.

"Nii-san, don't leave me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This seemed better than the last chapter. I guess.


	6. Yukio

"My roommate came by last night."

"Really Tetsu-chan? Who is it?" Oikawa looked over at him as he was stretching.

"He should be in your class."

"Which one?"

Kuroo stopped stretching to stare at him.

"You're taking more than one class?"

Oikawa sighed as he leaned forward.

"Don't tell the others."

"Medicine. What other classes are you taking?"

"Psychology and astrophysics." 

"Are you crazy?!" Kuroo rotated his whole body to stare at him.

"Shush Tetsu-chan!" Oikawa glared at him. 

"Why? Why do you not want anyone to know?"

Oikawa looked down.

"I just- I don't want anyone discussing about it. I just feel safer knowing that very few people know about it. I can't explain it but..."

Kuroo sighed as he looked at Oikawa. They had only met the day before but they were already really close. They had just instantly clicked and they felt like they knew each other for ages. 

"Alright. But seriously. What were you thinking? Medicine is hard enough but with psychology and astrophysics? Are you insane? You're also taking two clubs!"

"Tetsu-chan, I thought you knew me. I thought it all through." 

"How?" He seemed less angry and more curious.

"My sister has been to medical school, I can read people like a book and I've been studying and reading about those three classes for three years. I'll manage."

Kuroo sighed.

"And volleyball?"

Oikawa smiled.

"I'll always make time for volleyball. Always."

Kuroo's eyes narrowed. There was a hidden message in there. But what? He sighed as he realized he might have to get into contact with Oikawa's childhood best friend. Iwa-chan.

"Right! Tetsu-chan. What's your roommate's name?"

Kuroo smirked. 

"It's a Kageyama. To be precise, Kageyama's older brother."

Oikawa's face changed rapidly. But it went back to happy and cheerful in a matter of seconds. 

"What?" He asked him.

"His name is... no wait. I forgot. I'll tell you later."

Oikawa nodded as he turned away. He looked back at him, a smile on his face.

"Maybe I'll figure out before you."

Kuroo put his hand over his chest. 

"Are you implying that I'm forgetful?"

"Not at all Tetsu-chan. I'm saying that I might meet him in the hallways."

"Well, I hope you'll be fine with me bringing him to a captain's meeting."

Oikawa's eyes widened and his posture stiffened before he forced himself to relax.

"Not at all Tetsu-chan. Not at all."

* * *

Oikawa kept working after everyone else had left. 

"Great. Of course. I'll always be surrounded by a _Kageyama._ Just my luck."

Oikawa wiped his forehead as he threw another ball into the air. He jumped up and hit it. 

Thunk.

Oikawa walked over to the other side of the net to pick up the metal bottle that had fallen down. He also collected all the balls he had thrown to try and hit the bottle. He went back to the other side of the net and threw the ball upwards. He felt tired but he put that aside to jump up and as his hand touched the ball, he felt energized. It was just him and the court. Only him. There was no one to disturb him. Just like when he's in the bathroom at night. He was all alone and the night was his savior. It helped him hide and get better. No one would do such a foolish thing. Except him. He smiled as he heard the thunk.

"It was the first one this time. Let's see if I can keep it up."

* * *

"Hey Yukio," Kuroo started.

"Yes?" The boy looked over at him from his table. 

"Shouldn't you be heading to sleep now?"

"I just have to finish this last sketch. Then I'll be done for tonight. I already got ready for bed so I'll be fine."

"Whatever you say. I'm dragging you in fifteen minutes."

"Alright."

* * *

"Hey Aiko..."

"Yes Kai?"

"Where's Tooru?"

"He said he had something to do tonight and not to worry about him. I was worried, but he assured me that he would be fine and he was doing homework and was staying over at one of his friend's dorm."

"I see. You should go to sleep now."

"Alright."

Kai looked out the window.

"I'll trust Tooru for now. But if I suspect anything... I might have to contact someone. I just have to find out who they are."

* * *

The sun had started rising and Tooru headed into the showers, finished up, locked the gym doors and went to a coffee place. He headed to class, sipping coffee the whole time. He entered his class and sat down, making sure his fake glasses were in place. Soon after, the teacher entered.

"Alright everyone. We have a student who come in a bit late. Please welcome Yukio Kageyama."

Oikawa cursed and nearly dropped his coffee as he stared at Yukio. The boy looked almost exactly like Kageyama but with different colored eyes. That just happened to be... brown. Brown. The color of _his_ eyes. Of _her_ eyes. Of Tooru's eyes. Of... Oikawa felt his breath quicken until he forced himself to calm down because he wasn't gonna sit near him, he was fine - at least, he thought so until that idiot choose one of the empty seats right behind him. He groaned, his head nearly hitting the table. (Picture above is how he looks. Also, spoiler, I can't edit or draw or to anything with computers that's advanced and never ask me to draw a picture about something so that does not belong to me at all.) 

He sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Oikawa sighed. There was no volleyball practice today. The gym was locked. There was nothing to do except go home and work. He sighed as he trudged down the path to his house. 

"Yahoo~"

"Hey Oikawa!"

"Hey sis. What's with the bags?"

She looked away.

"We have to leave. We took a little vacation time to spend time with you and help you get settled but..."

* * *

Mentions of blood and self harm. If you are uncomfortable with that, go to the next message that shows where it ends. 

* * *

Oikawa immediately understood as the crushing realization came down on him. He just nodded. The rest of the time was hazy. All he remembered was seeing them to the train station and waving. He remembered going to his house and heading to the bathroom. And then blood. Crimson red blood. It welled up at the thin line and pooled over into the sink. There was no one to stop him. He was all alone. In the dark. With only motionless pictures and nightmares. Everyone he loves leaves. That's a fact of life. It happened so many times so why would it be different now? And why did it still hurt? 

* * *

End

* * *

Oikawa woke up and remembered everything that happened last night crush down on him. He felt weak and hot. Why was it so hot? The AC was on...

Oikawa called the school.

"I have to take some days off."

"May we know why?"

"It's in my personal information."

"I see. Alright. We will send you everything you need, including the recordings."

"Thank you."

Oikawa just went into his bed and stayed there for the rest of the day. He only got up for his basic needs and that was it. Nothing else. 

* * *

Yukio looked down at his phone, words echoing in his mind.

"Call me if you need me. Okay, Yukio? I have to leave you and I really don't want to. I'm sorry."

Yukio sighed as he called the person.

"I need your help."


	7. Hey. It's Been a While.

"I need your help."

"First thing you say when I hear your voice after years. Fine. I'll assume it's _her_?"

"I'm sorry. But I really need your help."

"I'm all ears."

"Tobio presented as an omega a few years back. I was with him, but I had to go to college."

"No. No no no. I got it. Calm down. My husband will take care of it. I can't right now."

"Alright. How will he do it though?"

"We threaten to send her to jail. I have proof after all. Then, we go to a center that can help us out. We're doing this legally. Not to mention my significant other is working as a lawyer now."

Yukio felt like a huge pressure was lifted off of his chest.

"I knew I could count on you." 

"If this wasn't important, I would have yelled at you. Next time, say hi."

"I will." Yukio laughed. "Thank you."

"No problem. Bye!"

"Bye."

He shut the phone. 

"Who was that?"

Yuko stiffened and turned around. He saw his roommate lounging on his bed, looking straight at him. 

"It's someone I know from Miyagi." 

"I see. And what were you guys talking about that included Kageyama being an omega? First of all, I never knew that and it was surprising and second of all, if him being an omega is a problem, that's worrying."

Yukio waved him off.

"It's nothing."

Kuroo raised an eyebrow before bringing out his phone. Yukio panicked.

"Don't tell anyone, please!"

Kuroo tapped his chin. 

"I'll only tell one person. He can keep a secret."

Yukio looked at him.

"How long have you known him?"

"2 days!" Kuroo said cheerfully. Yukio groaned. 

"This is hell."

* * *

In the end, Kuroo let him come with him to see that person and decide if he wants to tell him or not. Yukio took up that offer and didn't regret it, even when it meant getting out of bed at six on a Monday. Something about not being available until today. He was absent for a few days... They entered the gym and saw a figure there, waiting.

"Yahoo! Tetsu-chan! You called? And who... nevermind." He added the last part as he drew closer.

Yukio immediately recognized him as the guy he sat behind of in pre-med. The one who seemed to be drowning in coffee and had glasses. Everyone was romantically and sexually attracted to him, but Yukio felt a different type of pull. More of a platonic bond. It was odd considering he had never spoken to the guy but it was there nonetheless. The brown haired boy looked at him, his head tilted and a slight frown on his face that was visible despite the poor lighting in the gym. 

"Yukio Kageyama, beta."

Oikawa's eyebrow raised up.

"Beta." He murmured before flashing a smile.

"Oikawa. Alpha."

Yukio frowned. Something was off. Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

"Why not your first name?"

Oikawa waved him off.

"I only give it to some people. Now, what did you need Tetsu-chan?"

"It's about your former kouhai, Kageyama." 

Oikawa's frown deepened as Yukio stared at him.

"You were _the_ Oikawa? The one Tobio always looked up to and was his senpai in middle school?"

Oikawa nodded. 

"Why yes. Did Tobio-chan tell you about me?"

"Yes. He always talked about you."

Oikawa looked straight at him.

"I see. Anyway Yukio-chan, what is it that you two wished for?"

"Ah yes." Kuroo said before turning to Yukio. "What do you think?"

Yukio narrowed his eyes and just looked at Oikawa. He didn't like this but at the same time, he felt like he was supposed to tell him. He didn't understand why though. He decided to tell him. He nodded and Kuroo smirked, his face looking as if he was saying 'I told you so.' He turned to Oikawa who was playing with a volleyball and throwing it up in the air. 

"Your little kouhai is an omega."

The volleyball thunked Oikawa on his head, somehow not messing up his wispy curls as he turned to stare at Kuroo.

"Tobio-chan's an omega?! Well isn't that an interesting turn around. How did his parents react?"

Yukio frowned.

"Not very well..."

"Don't tell me he's still living with them." Oikawa stared at him. Yukio shook his head.

"Someone's taking him in."

Oikawa just hummed as he put the volleyball in the cart. 

"Well I have got to go. I don't have class today since they cancelled but I have part time jobs. Bye!"

Kuroo was just staring the whole time.

"What the f-"

* * *

"Alright. Listen up. Here's how it goes. We're going to the court and you're giving us custody of Tobio or else we'll expose your little secret." 

The two Alphas just faced each other, glaring at each other. The male was holding up photo evidence. She grabbed at the photos and tore them apart. The male smirked.

"There's more where that came from. So... what do you say?"

The woman glared at him.

"Fine." She spat out. "You can take the omega."

The man smiled. 

"Good. I'll come back to tell you the court date."

He left as the woman just slammed the door and looked at a trembling Tobio.

"Pack your things!" She barked. "You'll be moving houses."

He ran off and went to his room and started packing. She smirked.

"No one wants an omega. Especially not one like him. He'll beg to come back. I know it."

* * *

"I'm leaving?"

"Yes! But no one will want you anyways brat. Nobody likes an omega who plays volleyball and looks like you. Nobody." 

Tobio sighed. She had high hopes for him being an alpha but a month ago she changed when she realized he was an omega. She used to be kind but then she became angry about how none of them were alphas and she thought that he would be one. He just got everything ready and waited for the court to call.

* * *

"What did she say?"

"She agreed. Hey bud, guess what?"

A 7 year old looked up at him from a phone. 

"Someone's staying with us. Be on your best behavior."

He just shrugged before going out to play volleyball. The male sighed.

"Will he be fine with it?"

His wife laughed. 

"Tobio's quiet. They'll be fine."

"I hope so." The male looked out the window.

"Relax! And it's only three years. Nothing is gonna go wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this ages ago. I just never published it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well. This book will be updating slowly, so I'm sorry for that in advance. Hope you enjoyed this starting chapter!  
> Also, this does have minor omegaverse in it. If you don't want omegaverse, comment below and I might make a sperate book that's like this without the whole Alpha/Beta/Omega thing. Also, omegas aren't hated or disliked.


End file.
